Porque le gustan a Bastu los atardeceres
by Dark Sol III
Summary: ¡Hola! Ojalá les guste esta pequeña historia. Dejen Reviews, por favor... gracias...


Un atardecer.  
  
-Hey, vamos.- dijo Hinata un poco desesperada.  
  
-¿Eh?.- musitó Batsu un poco cansado.  
  
-Me híbas a contar porque te gustan tanto los atardeceres.- dijo ella animándolo a que hablara.  
  
-De acuerdo.- respondió él levantando la vista.  
  
-Anda. dime.- insistió Hinata de nuevo.  
  
-Está bien.- contestó Batsu.- sólo déjame pensar.  
  
-Ya dimeeeeeeeeee.- insistió ella por tercera vez.  
  
-Al menos déjame hablar.- agregó el peleador bastante molesto.  
  
-L-lo siento.- se disculpó Hinata un poco apenada.  
  
-No hay problema.- respondió sin siquiera mirar a su amiga.  
  
-¿Y.?- dijo ella para que Batsu completara la frase.  
  
-Y. todo fue cuando tenía 15 años. Me enamoré de una chica de 14. Esa chica tenía el cabello café al igual que sus ojos. Ella era un poco más pequeña a mi estatura. Tenía el cabello liso y le llegaba a poco más del cuello. Era delgada y tenía buena figura.  
  
-¬¬ Mira en qué te fijas.-  
  
-¿Me dejas hablar.?-  
  
-Perdón.-  
  
-Bien. cuando la conocí estaba en el parque, aún no me cambiaba de escuela. esa chica. estaba rodeada por varios sujetos mayores que ella. Hasta creo que tenían 20. Las intenciones de ellos no eran buenas. lo ví en la cara de la niña. ella estaba llena de miedo y horror. No sé. qué me dio por ayudarla. Pero caminé a ellos y les pregunté que qué híban a hacer. no me respondieron, simplemente uno de ellos me dio un rodillazo en mi estómago. caí al suelo con mis manos donde me pegron.como dolía. perdí el aire en ese momento; no pude respirar con facilidad. Hice lo posible por hacerlo, pero nada. Hasta después de un rato por fin pude. Rápidamente levanté la cabeza y vi a uno de los chicos colocando su mano donde no debía en la chica: debajo del cuello de ella. Yo me molesté mucho y de un salto me le subí encima al muchacho y lo empecé a golpear en la cabeza lo más fuerte que pude. Rápidamente mi adversario me agarró aún sin poder verme y me lanzó al suelo, justo a lado de ella. Yo reboté y la espalda me tronó con un gran dolor, aún mayor al anterior. Me retorcí por lo que sentía, sin poder pedir ayuda. aparte, ¿a quién? En fin, en ese momento pude ver la cara de la que se estaban aprovechando. era hermosa. unos ojos muy bellos, pero llenos de dolor y tristeza. Inclusó divisé unas lágrimas. a pesar de que yo seguía en el suelo estiré mi mano y le limpié un par de ellas. a ella le sorpendió mucho. Lo único que hice fue sonreír lo mejor que pude, aunque fue una sonrisa algo triste. Su mirada se transformó. también esbozó una sonrisa. pero esa si era una feliz. De un salto me puse de pie y le di una patada al mismo joven en donde más le dolía.  
  
_ ouch.- gimió Hinata  
  
-Oye, pusiste la misa cara que el que dejé sin hijos.- dijo Batsu entre risas. Y siguió con el relato.- agarré a la chica de la mano, la levanté y empezé a correr con ella detrás de mí. Corrimos por varios minutos. Hasta que ella se cansó y se detuvo bruscamente. También me detuve, y la miré preocupado. "¿Estás bien?", le pregunté un poco agotado. "S-sí", tartamuedó ella con dificultad. En eso, llena de lágrimas, me abrazó. Yo, muy sorpendido, le correspondí el cálido abrazo que ella me dio. Sentí como mi hombro se humedecía poco a poco. Y esa humedad se dirigió a mi cuello y brazo. La chica no paraba de llorar; ella movía su espalda arriba y abajo consecutivamente a causa del llanto. Yo la abrazé la más fuerte uniéndome en su pena algo pensativo. también me dieron ganas de llorar. una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. otra más. un par también. al poco rato yo también terminé llorando. Y ella reaccionó pasando su delicada mano por mis lágrimas. Yo sólo me quedé sorpendido y la miré perplejo. "¿Y tú estás bien?" me preguntó un poco más alegre. Asentí con la cabeza tratando de sonreír. Desde ese día. la vi todas las tardes, en el mismo parque. Ella estaba sentada en una banca, en un columpio o hasta en el suelo. Siempre me sentaba a su lado.  
  
-¿Y qué pasó despupes?- preguntó Hinata conmovida por la historia.  
  
-Jamás la volví a ver.- respondió un poco melancólico.  
  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!- exclamó la joven peleadora ansiosa.  
  
-La verdad. no lo sé.- continuó el chico, con una mirada bastante triste.- simplemente se esfumó.-  
  
-Oh. lo siento.- dijo ella casi susurrando.-  
  
-N-no importa.- murmuró Batsu soltando un par de lágrimas. Hinata reaccionó; se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente. Batsu se dejó llevar y la rodeó con sus brazos dejando que la chica lo confortara con una gran calidez. 


End file.
